I Remain
by SouthernGeek
Summary: What would happen if Tamina had a guardian, and she accompanied Tamina and Dastan on their journey? What if Bis never died? Prince of Persia from OC's POV. Slight Bis/OC
1. Chapter One: A New Life

**Hey:) I know I should be working on my Step Up story but I got inspired and this just kinda happened. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Prince Of Persia franchise**

**Claimer: I do own Alanika, this story line, and anything you don't recognize. If you steal my story, characters, or anything else, I will report you.**

* * *

**Alanika POV.**

I was born into a poor house in the streets of the holy city, Alamut. My father was nothing but a merchant of cloth and such made from the small sheep we were barely able to keep. My mother, nothing but a housewife. My three sisters, however, were beauties beyond imagination. They often spent their time in front of the small, cracked mirror my father had managed to trade the last rug my mother had made for. I resented them for their vanity and selfishness. My mother was beautiful as well, but not in the same way. She was kind and gentle. I was not under any delusions that I was the son they had hoped and prayed so hard for, but I loved my mother still. She would often say, after my sisters were far out of earshot, that I was the child of her heart and the most beautiful of all her children. I hoped to grow up to be like her.

And then came my brother, the squirming little pink thing he was. My parents were so proud the day he came into our lives, but the pride would soon give way to grief. He was a sickly thing. The day he got his name would be the day he died. Saem was only five days old when he left to join the gods. My mother was heartbroken. She wept and wailed at the gods for giving her a son and then ripping him away. I comforted her as best I knew how. I sang the same songs to her that she had sung to me as I fell asleep. I was four then. However, mine and Father's attempts to persuade her that all was not lost with Saem fell on deaf ears. Mother grew weaker and weaker still. After almost two years of suffering, she died. I was six.

When the time came for the noblemen to come out into the city to pick the next generation of maids and priestesses for the Princess, as they did every few years, my sisters begged our father for rich clothes and incense to perfume themselves with. To be chosen for the Princess's Court was an honor without equal. But, being of little money, he had no choice but to trade our last sheep for incense. I was okay with that. We would be fine without it, seeing as how I had a job carting deliveries around the city for the local apothecary. I learned many things from the kindly old woman who showed me the wonders, and dangers, of the plants she used. But, then, one day after I had come home from my usual delivery route, I found my sisters. They were rooting through Mother's trunk for her clothes!

"This will make a fine sash! _*rriiiiipppp*_" said one, tearing the robe I had helped Mother to make on our neighbor's loom many years ago.

"I can't believe she never shared these with us. Father said she was saving this stuff for Alanika! Ha! That garbage rat!" said another. Garbage rat indeed! I was the one who worked my rear off so that they could have food to eat when they came home from wandering the streets, trying to find a 'suitable' husband. Indeed, my sisters had many admirers but they were all turned down because they could afford no better a life than the one we were living right now.

"What are you doing?" I screeched as I ran to them, trying to close the trunk and save what precious few memories of my mother that I could. I was swatted out of the way as they continued to rummage.

"What does it look like? We are trying to save ourselves and this miserable family by getting into the Princess's Court." replied the last. I was forced to watch as they squandered my inheritance and the last remaining things that my mother had held dear.

After they had finished I ran to the trunk to save what I could. All that was left was half a sash and a few small jewels that Mother had told me could be braided into one's hair. She had obtained the jewels as payment for being a wet-nurse to a nobleman's family. Again I resented my sisters' shallow personalities and selfishness. I stuck the jewels into the sash and rolled it up, shoving them in my pocket. I allowed a few tears to fall before I steeled myself. I knew what I must do. I raced out into the streets to find my sisters. They must pay for what they did. And I would wait for a thousand years if that's what it would take to get my revenge. They must pay.

I was so caught up in myself that I failed to notice the giant horse in front of me until it was right on top of me. I threw my hands up to cover myself and dropped to the ground. I then heard a voice that would change my life forever.

"What are you doing child?" asked the Princess. I quickly righted myself and bowed deeply.

"I am sorry, Your Highness. I was trying to find my sisters when I ran out in front of you. I am sorry." I apologized and turned away, intent on doing just that, finding my sisters.

"Wait, child. Is your mother near? I would like to speak with her." the Princess asked gently. I bowed my head and allowed my shoulders to slump a little, "She is gone. She died when I was six."

The Princess seemed taken aback at this. "You are so strong and pure for one so small. And to have lost so much at so young an age." This last part seemed to be only her thoughts spoken aloud, for she said, "Child, what is your name?"

"Alanika, Your Highness." She smiled at me.

"Well then, Alanika. My daughter is in need of a playmate. Would you consider coming with me to the palace and meeting her?" My face should have said more than I ever could have for the next thing I knew, I had been swung up onto the horse of the servant riding behind the Princess. I was grinning from ear to ear, until we passed _them_. I saw them throwing themselves at young noblemen and Priestesses alike in hopes of gaining a position at court. The youngest of the three was the first to see me. She stood there, floundering like a fish before choking out, "You dirty little traitor!" The other two quickly spun around to see what their sister had yelled about. I allowed myself one small moment of pride in my eight years of life. Smirking at the three from high above, I waved to them as we passed and laughed as the eldest seemed to faint. I knew it was harsh but considering the thing those three had done, I felt it was necessary.

Making our way through the palace gates, the servant was stopped and questioned as to why I was being permitted into the palace. The answer that was given shocked me to my core.

"She is to be the companion of the young Princess-to-be." replied the servant. We were waved through without delay.

I was then bundled into a small room. In the center of the room was a huge bath with many jars of bath oil and salts surrounding it. I was quickly undressed and bathed before having my hair perfumed and brushed until it shone like ebony waves. After being given a beautiful dress made of the finest material, I was led down a hallway and left outside a gigantic door. Unsure of what to do, I knocked. No answer came so I pushed with all my might and it swung open just enough for me to slip through. There, on her throne, sat the beautiful Princess Omara. There was a tiny version of herself seated on a slightly smaller throne beside her.

"Ah, Alanika! Come in, come in, child." She had a smile that reminded me of my mother's. My heart wrenched at the sight but I smiled back none the less. "I suppose you are aware of why you are here."

I nodded, "Yes, Your Highness." Omara smiled again.

"You are to be my daughter's companion and playmate. So, let me introduce you to her. Tamina, come here. ...Tamina?" The younger version of herself had wandered off to the other side of the room and was preparing herself to slip through the door I had come in.

"Tamina!" rang her mother's voice. The young girl cringed and turned to face her mother.

"Yes, Mama?" The Princess scowled and replied, "You have been told how many times not to run off?"

"To many times, Mama." replied Tamina, rebuked. I smiled. This girl might not be so bad to get to know. She was beautiful, a Princess Omara in miniature. Tamina strode back over to her mother and took her seat once again. Omara smiled and continued.

"Tamina, this is Alanika. She is to be your companion." She smiled at me. Tamina looked me over and smiled as well.

"Mama, may we go and play? Please?" asked the young Princess.

"Of course. Go now, I have some business to attend to." Tamina smiled at me and asked, "Would you like that, Alanika?"

I nodded, "Of course, Your Highness." Tamina frowned and said 'If you are to be my new friend, you must call me Tamina, alright?" I smiled back to her and nodded again. We ran out into the garden and began our new friendship.

This is how I gained a sister in a Princess and, eventually, it would lead to our greatest adventure at the hands of a Persian Prince and his best friend.

* * *

**Please Review~! Reviews keep me going so review, review, review! All flames will be used to roast marshmellows. Thank you:)**


	2. Chapter Two: A Horrid Memory

**Hey, y'all. So, first of all, a big thank you to those who have reviewed. I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations:) Without further ado, Chapter Two!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to that had anything to do with the Prince of Persia franchise.**

**Claimer: I own Alanika, her family, Princess Omara, and anything you do not recognize. If you copy, steal, etc. my story, I will not hesistate to report you.**

* * *

**Alanika POV**

"Tamina! Tamina, where are you?" I yelled running down the corridor. The troublesome girl had escaped unnoticed from our room yet again. Alright, it wasn't technically _our_ room but really her four grand chambers, not counting the two for bathing, and my small connecting two rooms. Tamina insisted that we share a room the moment I saved her from the bandits that had invaded the palace.

One extremely hot desert summer, the courtious Princess Omara had invited a group of travelling acrobats into the palace in an attempt to cheer the sluggish morale of the servants, noblemen and priestesses, as well as Tamina and I. I was twelve and Tamina was eleven. The acrobats performed in the grand throne room and all were invited. Tamina and I spent all day in the presence of the acrobats and, my being from the streets, I even performed a little as well.

"Nika, I had no idea you could do that!" exclaimed Tamina after I had triple flipped off the table only to flip up to walk on my hands. She had nicknamed me 'Nika' soon after I had come to live in the palace, claiming my full name was a mouthful. I did not care, though, because I would call her 'Mina' in retaliation. I smiled at the girl I had come to call sister and best friend. I continued to smile as I took my place beside her to watch the end of the performance.

After her bath, it was our little nightly tradition for Tamina and I to go and say goodnight to the Princess. Omara's favorite past-time was for Tamina to sing while I would dance. Omara had decided that I needed to be more refined and so she had me sit with Tamina in her lessons. Dancing was Tamina's least favorite but it would seem I had a talent for it. I gained many compliments from the dance master as well as Omara herself. As we finished, Omara's happy laugh was cut short by something that would change our lives, Tamina's most of all. The hilt of a small dagger protruded from the woman's stomach. She doubled over in pain as Tamina began to scream. She clung to me and I believed, for a small moment, that I would not gain blood flow to that arm for several days. However, that did little to quell my uneasiness. I knew what was going on. I had my suspicions from the start about the looks those acrobats had shared in between flips and tricks. My suspicions were right, after all. As guards surrounded the wounded Princess, Tamina's hand was suddenly ripped from mine.

"Nika!" she screamed, "Nika help me!" I jerked around trying to find my friend in the midst of the sudden chaos. I saw her, thrown over the shoulder of a bandit, screaming and beating him on the back. I raced after, barely pausing to grab the sword of a fallen soldier. I pounded down the corridor and out into the night, following the faint sound of the bandits' laughter.

After running for several minutes, I found them. Tamina, tied at the hands and feet and gagged, caught my eye as I peered from around a barrel. I put my finger to my lips and now that I look back, that was a tad unnecessary, however, she nodded, then looking at the ground so as not to gain me any attention. I peered around the barrel once again and what I saw greatly surprised me and at the same time made me smirk. Only two of the bandits had survived to escape. Both were men, lithe and small, but from what I had seen, strong as a pair of oxen.

I waited until the bigger of the two had turned his back and slipped in behind Tamina, where they could not see me. They congratulated each other on their victory in stealing the young Princess and killing the existing one. So, it had been the smaller, bearded one who had thrown the knife. He would have to die. I used the small knife I always kept in my boot to cut Tamina's bonds. The sword was strapped to my waist, the belt wrapped twice around. I nodded to Tamina and pointed to the barrel I had hidden behind previously. She nodded in return and darted behind it. The bandits were so busy with their drinking and congratulating that they didn't see me coming until the bigger one was falling to the ground, a good sized portion of his neck and head missing. The smaller one soon righted himself and, upon seeing me, laughed heartily.

"So. This is all the great city of Alamut can send to rescue their beloved Princess? A young girl. And a street rat at that." he laughed again. It seems that even with my lessons, my past still shone through. What unnerved me, though, was his seeming uncaring attitude towards his comrade who lay in the dirt, his blood staining my sword, clothes, and face. The memory of Omara, doubled over that knife, released a fresh torment of pain and agony in my mind. A red haze filled my vision and I let out a war cry that would rival ones of the fiercest soldier. The bandit seemed taken aback at my sudden attack but countered my blows never the less. I had lost one mother already and I would rather die then let my new one die, unavenged. I slashed at his legs, using my height as an advantage. His sword glanced off my shoulder and I hissed in pain. He laughed at me again as we fought, but that only fueled my anger. I saw, in the corner of my eye, a stack of boxes piled against the wall. I stabbed him in the leg and ducked under his arm. He spun around and the last thing he would see would be me, leaping from the top of the wall, before his head, separated from his body, landed in the dust that had become mixed with the blood of his companion.

I suddenly remembered that I was not alone and race to the barrel. Tamina, who had hidden her eyes, let out a cry of fear when she saw me.

"Hush, Mina, hush. Its just me, Nika. Your friend. Everything will be okay now." I tried a smile but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace. Tamina looked at me and then buried her head in my blood-covered chest. Her sobs racked us both. Eventually I was able to get her standing and we began the slow process of making our way back to the palace. Halfway there, we met a patrol sent to look for Tamina. They took one look at my blood splattered attire and refused to let me come back with them. Tamina, however, refused to release her hold on me. They had no choice but to put us both on a horse and take us back to the palace.

Upon arrival, Tamina was bundled away to see her mother, who now lay dying. One of the priestesses identified me and tried to have me taken away to be cleaned. I, however, would not hear of it. I told the priestess to take me to Princess Omara, immediately. She looked at me strangely, but she knew of the Princess's love for me, and mine for her. Omara had often said I was like a second daughter to her. So, blood streaks and all, I was taken to see her. And what I saw broke my heart. Omara lay on her bed, gasping for breath, with a pleading Tamina beside her.

"Mama? Mama! You can't leave me! Please, don't leave me." Tears ran in rivers down Tamina's face.

"I must ...s..see the one who ...saved m...my daughter." The words were barely audible. I ran forward and clutched at Omara's free hand.

"Nika saved me, Mama. She killed the men who took me." cried Tamina. Omara looked at my appearance and knew it was the truth. Then she asked a question that would shock all in the room.

"W..why?" gasped the wounded Princess.

"Tamina is my best friend, Your Highness. I could not let the men get away. Only two survived and among them was the one who wounded you." I swallowed my tears long enough to make this reply.

"And you...you killed them both?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Their bodies lay just outside the palace walls."

"Good...good. You... you must promise me s...something."

"Anything."

"You... you will become... Tamina's...guardian and..." she gasped in pain, " and protector. You must. You are...are the only one who will...lay your life down so youn...young for my daughter. You must protect... Tamina until she joins me... in the heavens. Remember your promise, Alanika." She then turned to her daughter. "Hush... hush, my chi..child. You... you must not..." She stopped to gasp in pain, "Must not weep for me. I love... love you, Tamina, but you mu... must look to the Gods now. Alanika will...will be guided by them to make su...sure you are kept safe." Tamina was crying almost too hard to speak now.

"Mama, Mama you can't leave me! Please, please don't leave me. I will, *sniff* will be good and stay inside and never run around again, just please don't leave me."

"Oh, my...my child. I would never leave you." She smiled weakly at Tamina, taking her daughter's hand in her's and placing it on her chest. "I will always be with you. Al...always." These were the last word spoken by Princess Omara as her hand fell back to her side. For the first time in my life, I let myself cry openly. I bundled Tamina to me and our wailing rung throughout the palace.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the horrid memory, Tamina's screams and begging still ringing in my head. It had been over a year since that had happened and Tamina was just starting to get along normally. On the days that followed Omara's murder, I had been exempt from Tamina's lesson to attend lessons of my own. However, mine did not consist of politics and singing, but more along the lines of knife-throwing and swordplay. Swordplay happened to be what I am best at, seeing as it is similar to dancing. However, my favorite was being taught how to move in the shadows and small spaces with no sound. I loved this because not only was it useful for sneaking extra food for Tamina and I, it also helped in playing pranks on the stuck up head Priest. Unfortunately, I was in the middle of trying to find Tamina for him. I continued calling out, searching for my friend. The stubborn girl was very hard to find when she did not want to be found. However, the Priest insisted that I find her for some important ceremony that was to be held tonight. Then it hit me. I knew where to find her.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter Three: A Strange Inheritance

**Hey, guys. I know I'm horrible and I haven't posted in a long time:/ I've been really busy and I had HORRID writers block. My muse went into hiding and refused to come out. I hope you like this chapter! Please r&r!**

* * *

**Alanika POV**

I began the tortuous climb up the many, _many_, stairs to reach the rooms of the High Regent, also known as Osaem, Tamina's uncle. Omara and her brother were very close and as a result, Tamina is close with him as well. After her mother's death, Tamina often spent her days in Osaem's chambers, grieving with him over the loss of a much loved mother and sister. Tamina's father had died of a mysterious disease shortly after she was born. She never knew him, but if the stories we heard from Omara were anything to go by, he was a loving and kind Prince, with a stubborn head and heart. I personally believe that Tamina received these traits from her father.

I knocked on the heavy wooden door before opening it as quietly as possible.

"Tamina? Are you in here?" I quietly called into the dimly lit room. Osaem love to meditate and most of the time his rooms were lit by only a few sparse candles. He says it helps him to center himself and I don't question it.

"Over here, Nika." came the reply. I sighed in relief at finally finding her. She was curled up at her uncle's feet, listening to him tell stories. Osaem has a gift for storytelling and it is a favorite pastime of Tamina's to listen to him relate stories of his and her mother's youth.

"Ah, Mina. There you are. The High Priest needs you in the High Temple tonight. He had Akina send me to find you so she can prepare you for the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Tamina questioned.

"I have no idea but it sounded really important," and with a shrug of my shoulders, I helped Tamina to her feet. She bid goodbye to her uncle, who promised to be at the ceremony later that night.

After the oils and lotions were massaged properly into Tamina's skin, she was robed in silk and bundled down the corridor to Akina's chamber. Akina is the Royal Henna Master and she is charge of making sure the ceremonial designs are correct. I am allowed to stay with Tamina under the pretense that I would be getting hennaed as well. Apparently the ceremony tonight involves me, though a certain High Priest neglected to tell me so.

After we both properly decorated with beautiful swirling script, flowers, and other various designs, Tamina's red, gold, and silver; mine blue, green, and gold, I am taken to a royal hairdresser to have my unruly tresses made right. I have no time for my hair, especially during my training days that involve my sword. Normally, it is all piled up on top of my head in a braid or bun. This irks Tamina to no end, because she says I am beautiful enough to rival a goddess when I am careful with makeup and my hair. I, for one, beg to differ but, with Tamina being Tamina, I keep my opinions to myself. She comes and oversees the making of the elaborate hairstyle with little 'No, put that there's and 'Wait, put this here's. I swear, sometimes it's like they think I'm the Princess instead of her Guardian.

Afterwards, we were left alone in a room to wait until it was time for the ceremony. By now I had managed to wiggle a few details out of the girl who did my hair. The ceremony was to be held at midnight, on the eve of Tamina's thirteenth birthday. Which, with her birthday being tomorrow and all the birthday celebrations that would follow the ceremony, would make for a very grumpy, sleep-lacking Tamina. I sighed and looked out the window over the dozing Tamina, who had fallen asleep in her chair waiting. It was already late at night but we still had a few hours or so before the ceremony. She looked so peaceful, sitting there with her head in her hands, looking her age, a measly twelve, instead of the years older she looks when she is awake. Suddenly, a song that my mother once sang to me drifted into my head.

_Let it go, _

_Let it roll right off your shoulder._

_Don't you know,_

_The hardest part is over._

_Let it in, _

_Let your clarity define you._

_In the end, _

_We will only just remember how it feels._

_Our live are made_

_In these small hours._

_These little wonders._

_These twists and turns of fate._

_Time falls away,_

_But these small hours,_

_These small hours still remain._

"Don't stop. That song was lovely," I jumped at the sound of Tamina's voice. I had not realized I was singing out loud until she said that. "Where did you learn it?"

"My mother sang it to me when I would fall asleep as a little girl," I smiled at my sleepy friend.

"She must have had a beautiful voice. She gave it to you."

I blushed at the compliment but was saved from having to reply by a knock on the door.

"Princess Tamina? Alanika? It is time." We were veiled and taken across the courtyard and gardens onto the steps that lead up to the High Tower.

* * *

7 Years Later

I was awakened by the sound of frantic pounding on my door. Groaning, I hauled myself out of bed. I cursed whatever poor soul was sent to wake me, for I had not slept in three days and if the light of my small oil lamp was anything to go by, I had only been asleep for a few hours. I would not even have those hours had Tamina not insisted I sleep while she got the henna on her body re-painted for a ceremony tomorrow. Throwing open the door, I was greeted by my best friend and ally, Asoka. He is the only one trusted with the secret of the Dagger, seeing as he was handpicked by Tamina herself. His face was missing its normally easy smile.

"What, Asoka, has possessed you to wake me at this ungodly hour? Even when Tamina has sent me to my chambers?" His scowl deepened.

"The Persians you saw yesterday. They have launched an attack. The Main Gate will hold out only so long," He explained as I flew back into my room. I grabbed my armor and made ready for battle as he added, "Tamina sent me to wake you and tell you to meet her at the north balcony." I paused in my dressing.

"Oh, god's help us. They mean to destroy themselves against our gate. Even if they break it down, our soldiers will crush them." I finished wrapping my hair in a leather strip. The strip is covered in razor-sharp spikes. Someone made the mistake of grabbing my hair in a training session. I made sure it never happened again.

"They will. However, Tamina still requests your assistance," came his reply as we raced down the corridor. Skidding to a stop on the balcony beside Tamina, I gasped at the sight before me. The gate was in flames and still the Persians tried, and failed, to beat it down.

"Maybe you shouldn't stand so close, Princess. It isn't safe," warned the High Priest, "These horrid barbarians have no faith or self-control."

"Whatever their faith, their bows are not that strong," rebuked Tamina.

"Nor is their aim," I added. Tamina sent me a small smile.

"Alanika, what is your prediction on this?" she asked.

I squared my shoulders, "They will dash themselves against our gates. If they manage to break them down, our armies will crush them. I have full faith we are well protected." Tamina didn't miss the double meaning in my words.

"All the same, send for Asoka. Tell the priests I sit in the High Temple."

"The High Temple?!" exclaimed the High Priest, "But, Alamut hasn't been breached in a hundred years!"

"Everything changes with time," I started.

"We should know this best of all," finished Tamina. The priest nodded, rebuked.

I looked at Tamina. "I will meet you in the Tower." She gave the slightest of nods before sweeping down the corridor. I turned and began shouting orders.


End file.
